1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-service apparatus for serving foods or drinks, and particularly to such a self-service apparatus which may be operated by those who are partially paralyzed or physically handicapped to be confined to bed by handling a lever directly or indirectly by any of movable parts, such as hand, arm, foot, leg or head, to serve a desired food or drink easily by themselves.
2. Prior Art
In the past, disabled persons who are lying on beds, such as physically handicapped persons or partially paralyzed patients or the elderly, must be helped by nurses or attendants when they want to take foods or drinks. It takes much time and labor to supply such a disabled person with means. However, there has not been developed a convenient self-service apparatus which may be operated by such a disabled person to help himself to take a desired food or drink.